Testing of software applications is a time consuming activity which requires a great amount of planning and resources. This testing includes two phases: a design phase and an execution phase. In the design phase, test cases are created from software requirements. Though there exists techniques and tools to generate test cases automatically, it is still largely a manual activity in the industry. As the complexity and size of software applications grows, generation and maintenance of test cases becomes complex and unmanageable.
End-to-end application testing involves the testing the functionalities of all of the applications using manually generated test cases. Considering that testing the entire application system, end-to-end, can require nearly tens of thousands of test cases, manually creating all the test cases and evaluating them against the application system is an extremely burdensome task.
What is needed is a method, system and computer program product for functional test case generation of business process models of an end to end software application.